


Figure It Out

by dreamsofspike



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofspike/pseuds/dreamsofspike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam shows up to take his damaged angel home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figure It Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jena/gifts).



He’s struck by the sight the archangel makes when he finds him – beautiful and horrifying, devastatingly broken.

 

He’s unconscious, pinned like a butterfly and hanging from his beautiful, broken wings, feet not quite touching the ground as his body sags against the wall, his weight pulling at the bloody red gashes where the nails went in. But his chest is still rising and falling – shallow and too-fast and Sam really doesn’t even know if angels _need_ to breathe, but the fact that Gabriel is breathing has to be a _good_ sign, right?

 

Sam wraps an arm around him under his shoulders, and the archangel startles to consciousness with a shuddering breath, flinching away. He’s blindfolded, so Sam speaks softly next to his ear, supporting him with one arm and already reaching for one of the bloodied spikes with the other.

 

“Shh… it’s just me, it’s Sam… I’ve got you. Just… easy, all right? Gonna get you out of here…”

 

The smaller body slumps against his chest with relief, and Sam can feel Gabriel trembling, holds onto him a little tighter as he pulls out the first nail. Gabriel buries a yelp of pain against Sam’s shirt, and Sam cradles his head, shushing him and soothing him for a moment before turning his attention toward the other wing.

 

The archangel collapses into Sam’s arms, shuddering and gasping and struggling not to scream with agony as his battered, blood-streaked wings drop weakly to the floor. His hands clutch weakly at Sam’s arms when Sam runs a gentle hand down his bare back, whispering reassurance in his ear as he raises both hands to carefully untie the knot that holds the cloth over his eyes.

 

“It’s all right… you’re safe now… just a few minutes longer, all right? Gotta get out of here, okay?”

 

Gabriel nods, pulling his abused wings in tight against his back, and Sam scoops him up into his arms, holding onto him tight as he slips out of the dank, underground room and up the damp earthen stairs. Dean is waiting at the top, where he’s been keeping watch to make sure no one was coming. Now, he covers them, still watchful, protective, while Sam carries Gabriel to the Impala and slides him across the back seat before climbing in beside him.

 

It’s only once the car is moving, and his head is resting against Sam’s knee, his shattered wings sprawled gracelessly in the floorboard of the vehicle, that Gabriel finally, fully breaks down, trembling violently as his body is shaken with sobs.

 

Sam just holds him and whispers to him, stroking his hair, his back, and ever so cautiously, his wings, as he makes promises that neither one of them is sure he can keep.

 

Only once the angel has finally drifted into unconsciousness, Dean finally speaks up from the front seat, uncertain and almost apologetic.

 

“Do we even know what to do with his wings like that, Sammy? I mean – are we even sure we can help him?”

 

“We’ll figure it out,” Sam says softly, running his fingers tenderly through Gabriel’s dark hair. “We’ll figure it out.”


End file.
